When life gives you lemons
by xxxwritergurlxxx
Summary: Everyone thought they would be the first couple married, but when Troy has a change of heart does he ruin everyone's thought of the future? Troyella. Slight Troypay and Ryella. Complete
1. Let's get this party started

"Guys, we have to do something!" Troy said. Everybody nodded.

"I know, we should have a sleepover." Chad said.

"Well it can't be here my mom has an important business meeting tomorrow so she needs her beauty sleep." Gabriella replied. Everyone groaned. It was silent until Kelsi broke the silence.

"Well I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if we had it at my house." She said. Chad shot up.

"Great! Then it's on!" Chad shouted.

"Geez Chad calm down." Taylor said. Chad sighed.

"We should invite the Evan's!" Zeke suggested. Everyone but Zeke and Gabriella laughed.

"That's a great idea, Zeke." Gabriella replied.

"Ok I'll invite them while you guys get your stuff, see you later." Kelsi said. And with that everybody left but Troy and Gabriella.

"So, you gonna go get your stuff for the sleepover?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked around.

"Ehh I think I'll stay here with my beautiful girlfriend and relax for awhile. Besides I already have a spare change of clothes in the back of my car." He replied. Gabriella became confused and Troy noticed.

"It's for emergencies." He added. She giggled.

"Ok" she said. They stood there just looking in each others eyes. After a few minutes Troy started leaning down until their lips met. He gave her a soft kiss. After the kiss they both looked at each other again and stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I should really get ready." Gabriella finally said. Troy smirked.

"Ok, I'll wait here for you." He said.

"Ok, it will only be a few minutes." She replied.

"Sure" he replied. She laughed.

"Really!" she said. She walked upstairs and packed everything she needed in about 10 minutes. She walked back downstairs to find Troy sitting on her couch watching basketball.

"Come on Wildcat, let's go" she said. He got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and led her to his car. He opened her door for her and walked over to his side and got in. During the car ride they talked about how excited they were for senior year and how much fun they had over the summer.

"I can't believe it's the last day of summer already" Gabriella said.

"I know me too." Troy replied. Troy parked his car on the curb and got out. He walked over to Gabriella's side and opened the door for her.

"M'lady" Troy said. Gabriella giggled.

"Thank you sir" she replied. They held each other's hands as they walked to the door. Troy was about to knock when the heard screaming from inside. They looked at each other.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Gabriella asked. Troy smiled.

"It's probably just Sharpay crying about breaking a nail." Troy replied. Gabriella smacked him on the arm.

"Be nice to them Troy." She said. That's one thing Troy loved about Gabriella, she was always nice to people even when they did her wrong. Wait, what was he saying? He didn't love Gabriella yet, did he?

"What are you thinking about?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing" he replied. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes until Kelsi opened the door.

"Hey guys, come in." she said. They walked inside still holding hands. Kelsi led them into her living room where everybody was. Jason, Zeke, and Chad were sitting on the couch talking about basketball while Taylor was talking to Ryan about what classes she applied for and Sharpay was no where to be seen. Troy walked over to the guys while Gabriella walked over to Taylor.

"Hey Taylor, Ryan, what's up?" Gabriella asked.

"We were just discussing honors classes." Taylor replied. Gabriella giggled and saw Ryan smiling at her. Troy must've noticed the same thing because he walked over to them.

"Hey guys" Troy said. Taylor and Ryan said hello while Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella. They were all talking about school until they saw Sharpay walk out of the bathroom. Everybody fell silent while the blonde in a short pink dress walked into the living room.

"There's Sharpay in her pj's" said Ryan. Everyone was shocked.

"Those are her pajamas! It looks like lingerie!" Taylor practically yelled. Gabriella calmed her down while Troy stared at Sharpay. She looked in his direction then took a seat next to Zeke who was now on a blue sleeping bag. They all gathered in a circle while Kelsi walked into her kitchen to get snacks. A few minutes later she came out with a bowl of chips and sat down next to Jason.

"So is everybody ready to get this party started?" Kelsi asked. They all nodded and Kelsi started explaining the rules.

"Ok so I have a series of games set up that we have to play tonight. First game is Truth or Dare" she said.

"Ok I'll start" she said. "Gabriella, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth" Gabriella said hesitantly. Kelsi looked around.

"Ok, do you like that guy from French class last year." Kelsi asked. Gabriella giggled.

"Well, he was kind of cute." She said.

"Hey!" Troy said. Gabriella giggled again.

"Just kidding" she added. So eventually everybody got a turn and it was time to play another game. The night went on and they had played several games.

"Ok, last game. Spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven." Kelsi said. Everyone looked at each other nervously and nodded their heads. So everyone had spun and Gabriella landed on Troy, Zeke and Sharpay landed on each other, same with Chad and Taylor and Kelsi and Jason.

"Ok last spin is you Troy." Kelsi said. So Troy spun the bottle and it spun around a few times and landed on Sharpay.

"Eww no, I'm not kissing him!" Sharpay yelled.

"I'm not kissing her!" Troy yelled. Kelsi sighed.

"Rules are rules, now get in the closet." Kelsi said. So they went in the closet and shut the door.

"I hate you" Sharpay said.

"I hate you more" Troy said. They both sighed.

"Well we better just get this over with." Troy said. So they both leaned in and were intending to just give a quick kiss but it turned into them making out. After a few moments they broke apart and touched their lips. They were both thinking the same thing. Wow. Troy was about to ask Sharpay if she felt what he had felt but Kelsi opened the door and they were forced back into the living room. They decided not to talk about it and sat far away from each other.

"You ok?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Troy replied. Soon everybody was asleep. They were all anticipating the next day not knowing what drama was about to come.

**I hope you like it so far. Please leave reviews. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Problems

Taylor was the first to wake up followed by Gabriella.

"Hey will you help me get ready?" Taylor asked

"Yeah sure", Gabriella replied.

So they walked upstairs to Kelsi's bathroom. "What should I do with my hair?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella smiled; everybody knew Chad and Taylor liked each other, except for them.

"You should curl it", Gabriella suggested. Taylor grabbed Kelsi's curling iron and started curling her hair.

They talked about how they hoped they got the same classes when they heard a crash downstairs. They ran downstairs and saw that Jason was holding Kelsi, Troy was holding Sharpay, and Ryan Zeke and Chad were still sleeping.

"What happened?" Taylor asked. Gabriella just stared at Troy and Sharpay.

"Didn't you feel it? There was an earthquake." Kelsi replied. Gabriella and Taylor nodded. Kelsi looked at her clock.

"We only have an hour until school starts!" Kelsi said. Troy woke up the guys while Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor walked upstairs.

"Why aren't you going with them?" Troy asked.

"They don't like me" Sharpay answered.

"Sure they do, come on" Troy said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs.

"Hey girls. You'll help Sharpay right?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked down at their hands intertwined and gave Troy a weird look. Troy gave her a pleading look and she nodded.

"Yeah sure, come on in" Gabriella said. Sharpay walked in the bathroom and Troy walked back downstairs.

"So, Sharpay what do you want to do with your hair?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay sighed.

"Well, there's this guy I want to impress" she said. The girls smiled and got to work.

"So who's this guy?" Kelsi asked. Sharpay smirked. She knew exactly who she wanted to impress.

"You guys don't know him" Sharpay said. They continued working on her hair for a few more minutes.

"Ok done" Taylor said.

"I love it!" Sharpay squealed. "Thanks"

"No problem" they said. A few minutes later the girls walked downstairs. Gabriella put her hair in a braid on her right side, Taylor curled her hair, Kelsi straightened her hair and they had curled Sharpay's hair and put it in a high ponytail. The boys stared at the girls as they walked down the stairs.

"Don't drool yet we're still in our pajamas." Taylor said. Gabriella looked over at Troy but he was staring at Sharpay. Why is he staring at her! She thought. She sighed and grabbed her bag. Without looking at Troy she ran upstairs. Troy ran after her.

"Gabriella, wait" he yelled. She stopped at the top of the stairs and he caught up with her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She sighed as a tear rolled down her face.

"I tried to stay calm when you kissed her, I tried to stay calm when I found her in your arms and I tried to stay calm when you guys held hands but now this! Why were you staring at her!" she yelled. Troy was speechless. Did he really like Sharpay? How could he do this to Gabriella?

"I..I'm sorry" he said. She scoffed.

"That's all you can say?" she said. Her face was now streaming with tears.

"Gabriella….I wanted to tell you…..I think I like…..

**Uh oh. What will Troy say? Not much of a cliffy. Please review and thank you for the people that reviewed. I will try to update soon. Sorry it's short. **


	3. First and last day

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm sorry for leaving you hanging lol. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. **

"I… think I like" Troy began. Chad barged through the door.

"Hey guys, come on. We're gonna be late for school" he said.

"Ok just hold on a second Chad" Troy replied. Chad nodded and left the room.

"Look Gabriella, I think we should see other people" Troy said. Gabriella looked him in the eyes. A tear came down her face.

"If that's what you want, than ok" she said as she ran out the door crying. What have I done? Troy thought. What if I just gave up the love of my life? He walked out the door to find that Taylor, Gabriella, Ryan, and Chad were gone.

"Where are the others?" Troy asked.

"Gabriella ran out crying so they followed her" Sharpay answered.

"Yeah dude what happened?" Zeke asked. Troy looked at the people staring at him.

"We broke up" he said. Everybody was shocked. Even Sharpay. I didn't think the plan would work that quickly! She thought.

"Why?" Jason asked. Kelsi smacked him on the arm.

"We realized we weren't meant to be" Troy answered. Everybody got the hint and stayed quiet. Troy went out the door and headed to school. Soon the whole gang was at school with Gabriella and Ryan nowhere to be found. They had found Taylor and Chad at Chad's locker.

"I…just…d…don't under…stand" Gabriella said with tears now pouring down her face.

"It isn't your fault Troy is being a jerk" Ryan said. Gabriella gave a weak smile.

"Thank you Ryan" she said. He looked at her with loving eyes.

"No problem" he replied. He grabbed her hand.

"We should get to class" he said. He dragged her to homeroom and they got their right as the bell rang.

"Get to your seats!" Mrs. Darbus yelled. Troy looked in the doorway and found Gabriella and Ryan still holding hands. He grew jealous. Gabriella and Ryan quickly ran to their seats. Gabriella put her head down. Today was going to be a long day.

"Ok, I have your schedules so when I call your name come up and get them" Mrs. Darbus said.

"Zeke, Troy, Martha, Jason, Chad, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan, Samantha, Kirstie, Maria, Taylor, Gabriella, Kimmy, Sara, and Tammy" Mrs. Darbus said. Everybody grabbed their schedule when their name was called and sat back down. The bell rang and everybody headed to their first class.

"So Troy, what classes did you get?" Sharpay asked.

"Well here" he replied as he gave her his schedule. She shrieked.

"We have Math together!" she said. Everybody stared at the two that were supposed to hate each other. Sharpay ran off leaving Troy walking to his first class.

"Science" he said. He walked to his class and quietly sat in a seat in the back. He watched as people filled the room. Just as the bell was about to ring he saw Chad run in. Chad looked around and spotted Troy. He walked over and sat in the seat next to him.

"Hey man" Troy said.

"Hey, what's going on with you and Gabriella?" he asked. Troy sighed.

"I broke up with her" Troy replied. Chad's mouth formed an "O" as he turned to the teacher. During the class all Troy could think about was Sharpay and the mind-blowing kiss they shared. Meanwhile all Gabriella could think about in her advanced Calculus class was Troy. Finally class ended and Gabriella walked with Taylor to her next class.

"So, what do you think?" Taylor asked.

"About what?" Gabriella asked.

"The class" Taylor replied.

"Oh, it's ok" Gabriella said. Taylor laughed.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Taylor said.

"I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now" Gabriella said as she sighed.

"Well, see you in Science" Taylor said. They split up and waved goodbye to each other. Gabriella started walking towards her next class. History. She arrived only a few seconds before the bell rang and took a seat in the second row without looking around her.

"Welcome everybody to History of the World. In this class you will learn the importance of" The teacher started. Ugh Gabriella thought. I just wish this day would end. She looked around the classroom to see if she knew anybody and couldn't find a single person she knew. She looked at the kid in front of her. He had dark hair and a blue shirt on. He looked familiar but she didn't make a connection until he turned around. Troy, great!

"Look Gabriella, I really want to talk to you please" Troy said. Gabriella sighed. She knew she was going to have to talk to him sooner or later.

"Fine, meet me at lunch in the garden" she said. She looked towards the teacher and tried to ignore Troy. It proved to be a little hard since he kept looking back at her. Finally the class ended and Gabriella and Troy went their separate ways. Finally lunch time rolled around and Gabriella walked up into the garden. She waited a few minutes until Troy finally arrived.

"Hey Gabriella" he said as he walked up.

"Look Troy, let's just get this over with." She said. Troy sighed.

"I want to stay friends; I don't want to lose our friendship over this." He said. Gabriella sighed. She didn't know if she was ready for this yet.

"Ok" she said. Troy's face lit up.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's give it a try" she said. They both smiled.

"So do you wanna hang out after school?" Troy asked. Gabriella's face fell.

"I can't, I told Ryan I'd grab some pizza with him after school" Gabriella replied.

"Oh ok, maybe some other time" Troy replied.

"Well, you can come if you want" Gabriella suggested. Troy smiled.

"Ok, see you later then" He said. They both walked back downstairs as the bel rang and they headed to their next class.

**I know this chapter wasn't very good but the next chapter will be better I promise. Even more drama! Please review. **


	4. The fun is about to begin

**Hey everybody here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I'm actually kind of proud of it. Please review.**

Finally the bell signaled school was out and Troy had things to take care of. He quickly tried to weave his way through the crowd of people. Finally he reached his destination. He waited at the bright pink locker for what seemed like ages until Sharpay finally arrived. She ignored the fact that Troy was standing at her locker, got her books, and started walking down the hallway.

"Nice to see you too" Troy said. Sharpay turned around.

"What do you want Troy?" Sharpay asked. Troy smirked.

"I wanted to talk about the kiss" he replied.

"What about it?" Sharpay asked.

"I know you felt something" Troy said. Sharpay laughed.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"This" he replied. With that he kissed her so passionately he slammed her back into the lockers. She was about to kiss back when he pulled away wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Ehh, it was ok" she replied.

"Well fine, see you later Sharpay" he said. He was about to walk away when Sharpay grabbed his arm and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

"So, does this mean we're together?" Sharpay asked.

"I guess" Troy replied.

"Oh hey wanna go meet up with Ryan and Gabriella at the pizza place?" Troy asked.

"Sure _boyfriend_" Sharpay giggled.

**Meanwhile with Ryan and Gabriella **

"Wow, you're really good at this game" Gabriella panted.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself" Ryan replied. They hopped off of the dance revolution and walked over to a table. Gabriella looked at Ryan and smiled.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Thanks for being such a great friend" she said. Ryan smiled.

"You know I'm always here for you Gabi" he replied. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and he put his arms around her waist.

Troy walked in with his arm around Sharpay's waist. He looked around until his eyes landed on Gabriella and Ryan. He knew it was wrong but for some reason he felt jealous when he saw them hugging. He calmed himself down and walked over to them.

"Oh hey, what are you two doing here?" Ryan asked as he pulled away from Gabriella.

"I invited Troy" Gabriella said. She looked down at Troy's arm around Sharpay's waist. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, we have big news" Sharpay said. She looked at Troy.

"We're going out!" she screeched. Gabriella felt tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"Congratulations" she said through a fake smile. Troy suddenly felt horrible. How could he do this to her? Ryan was thinking the same thing. Sharpay started bragging about how it happened until Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. She ran past them crying. Troy started running after her.

" Troy!" Sharpay screamed.

"Nice Sharpay" Ryan said and he started chasing after Troy. Finally Troy caught up with Gabriella.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella" Troy said.

"Are you really?!" Gabriella screamed. She was now crying uncontrollably. Troy just stood there not knowing what to say. Ryan caught up and stood next to Gabriella.

"Do you wanna go home?" Ryan asked. Gabriella looked at Troy then at Ryan.

"Yeah" she said. Ryan grabbed her hand and walked her to his car. Troy watched as they drove off.

"I'm sorry Ryan" Gabriella said. Ryan quickly looked at her. Her face was red and her once vibrant eyes were full of tears.

"Don't be, you have every right to be upset" he said. Gabriella smiled and soon fell asleep. They arrived at Gabriella's house and Ryan slowly opened her door. He picked her up and carried her to the front door. He quietly knocked. A few minutes later Gabriella's mother opened the door.

"Oh, hello Ryan." She said.

"Hi Mrs. Montez. She fell asleep" Ryan laughed.

"Go ahead and put her upstairs" she replied. Ryan carried Gabriella upstairs and looked around until he saw a white door labeled Gabriella. He smiled and opened the door. He gently placed the petite girl on her bed and put a blanket over her.

"Sleep well" he whispered. He kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

The next morning Troy woke up with a huge headache. He felt horrible about what had happened the day before. He got out of bed and looked around his room. A lot had changed over the summer. He thought back to the day when Gabriella came over to paint his room red.

_** Flashback **_

Troy was walking around his room in his boxers after just getting out of the shower. He found a pair of pants with holes in them and put them on. He was searching his floor for a shirt when the doorbell rang. He walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey" Gabriella said. She looked up and stared at his bare chest. He started laughing.

"I know I have a nice body but come on" he said. She looked up.

"Oh I was just looking at the flab on your tummy" she replied. He looked down.

"Ha! Gotcha" she giggled.

"Ha ha very funny" he said as he shut the door behind her.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Can't a girl come over to see her boyfriend without a reason" she said. He smiled.

"I guess" he replied. She giggled.

"Well I actually came over because your room needs a makeover." She said. He started laughing.

"A makeover? What do you have in mind?" he replied. She opened the door and a few seconds later came back with two cans of red paint.

"Ok, lets paint!" he said.

_** End of flashback **_

__

__

He thought about the decisions he had made lately and was starting to wonder if he was making the right ones. He glanced at the clock that read 7:30.

"Crap!" he yelled. He quickly put on the pants with holes in them that now also had red paint on them and slipped on a red shirt. He ran to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and ran downstairs.

"Hey mom" he said as he walked into the kitchen. He kissed her on the cheek, grabbed an apple and ran out. He grabbed his backpack off of the stool and ran out the door. He got in his truck and drove to school. He parked near the gym, got out and walked to the front of the school. He walked down the hallway trying to ignore all the angry looks. Finally he got to his locker. He quickly grabbed his books and started making his way down the hallway. He was about to start heading to homeroom when he heard crying.

He made his way towards the sobs. He opened the door and walked up the stairs to the garden and saw her there. Sitting on the bench was none other than Gabriella Montez.

**Please review. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**By the way there will be a lot of Ryella in the next few chapters, if you don't like it I'm sorry but it will lead to a series of events lol. Troy will start seeing Sharpay's true character soon enough. He will start seeing it when you start seeing it lol. Please hang on and keep reviewing. Thank you for all of the reviews so far.**


	5. Schedules

**_When Life gives you lemons: School schedules _**

**Troy Bolton: **

Homeroom (Darbus) Room B-5

Earth Science, (McShrew), Room A-13

World History, (Sardane). Room B-27

Advanced Drama, (Darbus), Theater

Calculus, (Griffin), Room N-27

Lunch (Free period)

Varsity Basketball, ( Bolton), Gym

Free period

**Gabriella Montez: **

Homeroom (Darbus) Room B-5

1. Advanced Calculus, ( Rogers), Room K-10

2. World History, (Sardane), Room B-27

3. Advanced Drama, (Darbus), Theater

4. P.E (Grand) Gym

5. Lunch (Free period)

6. Advanced Biology (Matem) Room I-19

7. Free period

**Sharpay Evans: **

Homeroom (Darbus) Room B-5

1. Earth Science (Madshi) Room A-12

2. P.E. (Warren) Gym

3. Advanced Drama (Darbus) Theater

4. Calculus ( Griffin) Room N-27

5. Lunch (Free period)

6. English (Mash) Room C-6

7. World History (Rite) Room M-18

**Ryan Evans: **

Homeroom (Darbus) Room B-5

1. World History ( Anderson) Room D-19

2. Calculus (Nindo) Room K-6

3. Advanced Drama (Darbus) Theater

4. P.E. (Grand) Gym

5. Lunch (Free period)

6. English (Mash) Room C-6

7. Earth Science (Karson) Room N-2

**Taylor McKessie: **

Homeroom (Darbus) Room B-5

1. Advanced Calculus ( Rogers) Room K-10

2. English (Randow) Room A-7

3. Advanced Spanish 4 (Kueler)

4. P.E. (Grand) Gym

5. Lunch (Free period)

6. Advanced Biology (Matem) Room I-19

7. Free period

**Chad Danforth: **

Homeroom (Darbus) Room B-5

1. Earth Science (McShrew) Room A-13

2. English (Raindow) Room A-7

3. Spanish 3 (Marson) Room V-12

4. Calculus ( Griffin) Room N-27

5. Lunch (Free period)

6. Varsity Basketball ( Bolton) Gym

7. World History (Rite) M-18

**I realized I didn't really make it clear what the schedules were so here they are. I am sorry if I messed up with the room numbers or anything lol. The next chapter will be up sometime today or tomorrow. Troyella moments coming soon. **


	6. School

Troy walked over to her and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Gabriella turned towards him.

"Do you really want to know?" she sobbed. Troy sighed.

"Of course I want to know. Look Gabriella I'm really sorry about the way I have been treating you" Troy replied. Gabriella wiped away her tears.

"It's just….I just….you were my best friend before we started going out and this is what I was afraid of. I just don't want to lose you." She said. Troy smiled.

"You're never gonna lose me. I'm always here. Even if we are seeing other people I will always be here for you" he replied. Gabriella smiled.

"You promise?" she asked. They looked each other in the eyes and Troy replied with a serious expression "I promise."

"Let's just start over" Gabriella suggested.

"Ok sounds good to me. Hey you busy Saturday?" Troy asked.

"No why?" Gabriella replied. Troy smiled.

"Wanna hang out?" he asked. Now it was Gabriella's turn to smile.

"I'd love to. But what about Sharpay?" She replied. Troy sighed.

"She won't mind" he replied. They both knew she would be angry but they didn't care, they needed to spend time together. Suddenly the bell rang and they both got up and ran to their homeroom. They quietly slipped inside and listened to Mrs. Darbus talk about her summer. Finally the bell rang and Chad ran over to Troy,

"Ready for Science?" he asked. Troy laughed.

"Oh yeah" he said sarcastically. Everyone headed to their classes.

Gabriella sat in her Advanced Calculus class next to Taylor listening to the teacher talk about the formulas they should memorize. Gabriella was trying to write notes until her phone vibrated in her pocket. She quickly pulled out her sidekick and read the message.

**U havin fun in calc **

**-T **

It read. Gabriella giggled. She knew he shouldn't be texting in class but she already knew this stuff anyways,

**Bunches lol **

**-G **

she typed back. She quickly looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Who are you texting?" Taylor asked. Gabriella smiled.

"Troy" she replied. She quickly turned back around and waited for the next text.

Lunch finally arrived and Sharpay quickly ran to Troy as he was gathering his stuff.

"Ugh, I can't believe Ms. Griffin wouldn't let us sit next to each other. She obviously doesn't understand what a boyfriend is. She probably never had one!" Sharpay screeched. Troy looked at her.

"That isn't very nice Sharpay. Besides it's only a seat." He replied. Sharpay scoffed.

"I wanna sit next to you, not that gross nerdy kid" she wined. Troy sighed and started walking away. Sharpay ran up to him.

"Hey where are you going?" she asked. He stooped at his locker, opened it up and put his stuff inside.

"I'm going to lunch" he replied. He shut his locker and started making his way to the cafeteria. Sharpay caught up to him and grabbed his hand.

Troy sighed. He didn't know why but suddenly he didn't like hanging out with Sharpay anymore. But now that he thought of it he never really liked hanging out with her. They arrived at the cafeteria and while Sharpay got in line Troy started walking to the table. Troy sat down at the empty table and started eating his lunch.

One by one everybody arrived until only Sharpay was missing. Troy was talking to Gabriella about how boring history was when suddenly he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around and saw Sharpay giving Gabriella a death glare. Gabriella made space for Sharpay to sit next to Troy and Sharpay quickly sat down. Troy looked behind Sharpay and mouthed sorry to Gabriella.

"So what's for lunch?" Sharpay asked. Troy looked at her with a confused look. He glanced at her tray and noticed all she had was a salad.

"Uh….I don't know?" he replied. She giggled.

" Troy you're so silly, lemme see" she said as she grabbed his lunch. He and Gabriella exchanged glances and looked at Sharpay. By this time everybody was looking at Sharpay to try and figure out what was going on.

She pulled out every item until the bag was empty.

"Let's see an apple, a turkey sandwich, water and chips" she said.

"Well you need healthier food baby. Here have my salad" she said. He looked across the table at Chad who was now laughing hysterically.

"Sharpay, its fine. I like my lunch" Troy replied. Sharpay started pouting.

"But baby if you want to stay slim you have to eat better foods. You don't think I keep my amazing body skinny by eating turkey sandwiches do you?" she replied. Troy sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"Ok" he said as he grabbed her salad. Sharpay smiled and put his food back in the bag. She was about to throw it away until Gabriella spoke up.

"Wait, I'll have it" she said.

"Fine, if you want to add on pounds, be my guest" Sharpay said. She handed the bag over to Gabriella. The bell rang that signaled lunch was over and the gang made their way out of the cafeteria. Gabriella waited until Sharpay finally left Troy's side until she went up to him.

"Hey" she said as she caught up. He turned around.

"Oh hey" he replied. "Sorry for what happened at lunch"

"Don't apologize for what Sharpay did and it's no problem. Here's your lunch" She said as she handed him the bag. Troy smiled.

"Thanks" he replied. "Well see, you later" he said. She smiled.

"Yeah, bye" she replied. She walked to her locker and got her stuff. She quickly made her way to her Biology class and sat down.

She sat in the back and waited for Taylor. Taylor finally arrived and took the seat next to Gabriella. The bell rang and the class silenced. The teacher started discussing the laws of physics while Gabriella and Taylor were writing notes to each other.

**So are you and Troy friends again?** Taylor wrote. She quickly put the note on Gabriella's desk. Gabriella grabbed the note and read it.

**Yeah, we're gonna hang out on Saturday.** Gabriella wrote back. She quickly handed it to Taylor and the cycle went on during the whole class period.

Gabriella quickly made her way out of class, and to her locker. She opened her locker and put her Biology book away and grabbed her Calculus book. She started walking out of school. She made her way to the parking lot and sat on the bench.

"Need a ride?" she heard behind her. She turned around and saw Troy standing there.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, come on" he said. They walked to his car and got in. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, why aren't you giving Sharpay a ride?" Gabriella asked.

"She doesn't have a free period, and if you hadn't convinced me to rake my English credits during the summer I wouldn't either." He said. They both started laughing.

"It wasn't easy" she replied. They started talking about how hard it was to convince Troy to go to summer school and before they knew it they arrived at Gabriella's house.

"Thanks Troy. Do you want to come in?" She asked. Troy looked at his watch.

"Sure" he said. He put the car in park and walked with Gabriella to the door. Gabriella unlocked the door and walked inside. Troy shut the door behind him.

"Mom, I'm home" Gabriella shouted. Mrs. Montez walked in the room.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" She asked.

"Good" Gabriella replied. Mrs. Montez looked at Troy.

"Hello, Troy" she said.

"Hi, Mrs. Montez." He replied.

"Mom, Is it ok if Troy comes up to my room? I'm going to help him with his math homework" Gabriella asked. Mrs. Montez looked at her daughter with a confused look which was returned by a pleading one.

"Uh, ok" she finally replied. Gabriella and Troy walked upstairs into Gabriella's room and Gabriella shut the door.

"Why did you lie to your mom?" Troy asked.

"I don't know" Gabriella admitted.

"It's because you wanted me all to yourself" Troy stated. Gabriella laughed.

"In your dreams" She replied.

"You know you want me" Troy replied. They both started laughing and fell on the bed. Gabriella turned to her side to face Troy.

"Do you love Sharpay?" she asked. Troy turned to look at her and sighed.

"I don't know. It's all so confusing. I thought I liked her in a girlfriend way but now I'm not so sure." He replied. Gabriella giggled.

"You've only been dating her for 2 days. Give her a chance" she replied. Troy smiled.

"Why are you sticking up for her?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean I know she can be mean sometimes but she is a girl and I know I wouldn't want my boyfriend to break up with me after only two days" she replied. Troy got the horrible feeling again.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you" Troy said. Gabriella looked him in the eyes.

"I know you are and I forgive you. I just want to be friends. Besides you weren't my life or anything" she replied.

"Is that so" he said. Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't even really like you" she said.

"Ooh, that hurts" he said. They both smiled.

"Do you want some ice for that burn" she said. She started laughing.

"That's it montez, you're getting it now." He said. He started tickling her. She squirmed uncontrollably.

"Stop" she cried. He kept tickling her.

" Troy….stop….stop" she said as she was laughing. Finally he stopped tickling her and she got off of the bed.

"Ha, sucker" she said as she ran out her room. She ran don the stairs with Troy chasing her. She quickly ran out the door. She closed the door behind her and hid behind a bush. She heard the door open.

"Where are you Gabriella? I'm gonna find you" Troy teased. She quietly got out of the bush and started running down the street. She was almost across the street when she felt someone's arms around her lifting her up.

"Oh no you don't" he said. Gabriella started laughing.

"Ok fine Troy I give up, you win." She said. He put her down. They looked in each other's eyes. Troy started leaning in. Their lips were centimeters apart now. They were just about to kiss when Troy felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled away and took his phone out of his pocket. Gabriella looked away while Troy answered his phone.

"Yeah, I'm at Gabriella's house. Yeah I'll be home in a few minutes." He said as he hung up the phone.

"My mom" he stated. Gabriella looked at him.

"You have to head home?" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied. They stood there awkwardly.

"Well, I should go inside. I have math homework" Gabriella said.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" Troy said.

"Yeah, bye Troy" Gabriella replied. Troy walked to his car and got in. He drove to his house and opened the door.

"Mom, I'm home" he said. He walked up to his room and closed the door behind him. He sighed and fell on his bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**I hope you like this chapter. I don't know if I really like it but you might. No Ryella in this chapter, I wanted to include some Troyella moments here and there before it gets into the big drama. In case you are wondering this will end Troyella. Please review.**

**First person to answer this question correctly will get a dedication in the next chapter. So answer the question and tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter.**

Which actor from High School Musical is allergic to chlorine?


	7. Choices

**Dedicated to doodleswriter357 for getting the answer right and to **

**xXxHSMLUVRxXx for telling me something I didn't know. **

**The answer was Vanessa Hudgens and xXxHSMLUVRxXx told me she is also allergic to peppers. Thanks for the reviews. There will be Ryella in this chapter. **

Gabriella was sound asleep until her alarm clock went off. She slowly got out of bed and turned off the alarm clock. She opened her dresser and picked out a pink tank with a white vest and a pair of light blue jeans. She grabbed her towel and slipped into the shower. She brushed her teeth and changed into the outfit. She walked down the stairs and sat on the stool in her kitchen.

"Morning mom" she said. Mrs. Montez turned around.

"Oh, good morning sweetie. When did you get up?" she replied.

"A few minutes ago. What are you making?" Gabriella asked. Mrs. Montez looked at the stove.

"Well I was trying to make omelets but it didn't work." She replied. Gabriella walked over to the stove. All she saw was a black blob.

"They look good" she lied. Mrs. Montez laughed.

"You don't have to lie to me. You should just make yourself something this morning sweetie." She said. Gabriella grabbed a box of Frosted Flakes and poured some in a bowl. She poured her milk and started eating. She put the bowl in the sink and grabbed her backpack from the couch. She was walking out the front door when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Gabriella its Ryan" was the reply.

"Oh hey Ryan, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted a ride?" he replied. Gabriella smiled.

"Sure" she said.

"Ok, see you soon, bye" he said. Gabriella hung up the phone and sat on the step of her porch. A few minutes later a black mustang pulled up. Gabriella ran to the car and got in.

"Thanks Ryan" she said.

"No problem" he replied. The conversation on the way to school was comfortable. They talked about their classes and teachers. Minutes later they arrived at the school with red flags hanging from it. Gabriella got out f the car and waited for Ryan. He walked over to her.

"Ready?" he asked. Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, let's go" she replied. They walked into East High. Ryan followed Gabriella to her locker. She opened her locker and grabbed her History book. She put the book in her backpack and closed her locker. Gabriella then followed Ryan to his locker. He grabbed his books and they walked to homeroom. The bell rang and everybody was quietly sitting down waiting for the announcements.

"Good Morning East High Wildcats!" it yelled.

"Today are the musical auditions. If you want to be a star audition today in the theater at lunch." Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy.

"Today is also basketball tryouts. Meet in the gym after school" it continued.

"And finally Scholastic Decathlon sign ups are tomorrow. Speak to Taylor McKessie for questions. Have a good day wildcats!"

"I hope to see some of you try out for the musical today. Extra credit for auditioning." Mrs. Darbus said. Everybody groaned except for Sharpay. Finally the bell rang and Troy started walking to Science.

"So, Troy. What are we going to do for auditions?" Sharpay asked. Troy sighed.

"I didn't really want to try out this time Sharpay" he replied. Sharpay stopped.

"What!" she screeched. Troy turned around.

"I just want to focus on basketball this year" he said. Before she could say anything else he practically ran to his class. He sat in his seat and pulled out his phone.

**R u gonna try out for drama **

**-T **

He sent. He waited for a reply while he said hi to the people as they came in.

**I dunno, r u **

**-G **

He sighed.

**I'm not sure; I don't want to try out with sharpay **

**-T **

He replied. He put his phone in his pocket as the bell rang and prepared himself for a long day. He raised his hand to answer a question when his phone vibrated again. He quickly pulled it out and read the message.

**Give her a chance **

**-G **

It read. Troy sighed. Why couldn't she be selfish and tell him he should be with her. He regretted ever breaking up with her but now it might be too late. He put his phone back in his pocket and listened as the teacher read from the book.

Period 3 arrived and Gabriella started walking to the theater. Once inside she saw that everybody was already there so she took a seat next to Ryan.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey" she replied. They exchanged glances every once in a while as Mrs. Darbus explained the rules of theater.

Gabriella quickly glanced at Troy who was trying to get Sharpay's arm off of him. She giggled at the site. Ryan looked at her quizzically. She pointed to Troy and he smiled. Ryan looked at Gabriella and admired her beauty.

Drama finally ended after Mrs. Darbus made everybody do trust exercises. Gabriella was walking with Ryan to her next class when he suddenly stopped. She turned around and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you" he said.

"Ok, well we can talk at lunch" she offered. He shook his head.

"I need to talk to you now" he replied. Thinking it was urgent she followed him into an empty room.

"Gabriella I…..I don't know how to say this….I…..well I" he started. Gabriella looked him in the eyes. It looked like he was about to cry.

"What Ryan, you can tell me" she said. Ryan sighed.

"Ok, Gabriella Montez I love you and have loved you ever since you came to this school" he said. Gabriella stood there in shock, not knowing what to do.

"Ryan…I…."

**Ooh, what is she gonna say? I don't even know right now so if you have suggestions please let me hear them and if I choose yours I will dedicate the next chapter to you. Thanks for all the reviews. Review and let me know what you think. **


	8. The Truth

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone that has reviewed so far, so here we go:**

**DannieRocks**

**xXxHSMLUVRxXx**

**LuciaAyala23**

**HSMgirl102**

**LizzieRokasGermain**

**doodleswriter357**

**Kitty-Witty-Kate**

**PinkJelly**

**ashtisdalefan1009**

**Wilamehna99**

**TroyellaxJiley4evr**

**zanessafreak6**

**xZanessaLuvaax**

**Grumpu84**

**NesquickHudgensFan**

**If I left you out let me know and I will make a special dedication to you in next chapter.**

* * *

"I…I don't know what to say" Gabriella said.

"Ok, I understand" Ryan said as he started walking away. Gabriella quickly turned around.

"Ryan wait" she said. Ryan turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"Ryan…..I….I don't know how this is going to turn out but I want to give us a try" she replied. Ryan smiled.

"So, you'll go out with me?" he asked. She nodded.

"Great! So how about Saturday night?" he asked.

"Um, sure. What time?" she replied.

"I'll pick you up at eight" he replied. He quickly gave her a hug and opened the door. Gabriella walked up to him, grabbed his hand and walked out. They could hear people whispering about them but they just kept walking. They walked inside the gym just as the bell rang. Taylor ran up to them.

"Where were you guys?" she asked. She looked down at their hands and gave Gabriella a confused look.

"I'll explain later" Gabriella said as she saw the teacher coming.

* * *

As the bell to get out of school rang Troy hastily walked through the hallway. Finally he reached his locker. He quickly stuffed his books inside and slammed the door. He started walking as fast as he could down the hallway.

"Troy!" he heard behind him.

"Dang, not fast enough" he whispered.

"What was that?" Sharpay asked.

"I was saying I have to get home" Troy replied.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you were busy tonight and Saturday." Sharpay replied.

"I'm busy Saturday. I don't know about tonight. Why?" he replied.

"Chelsea is throwing a party tonight. Why are busy tomorrow?" Sharpay whined.

"Sorry I promised I'd hang out with Gabriella" he replied.

"Gabriella!" she shrieked. "You're ditching me for that math geek!" she screeched. Troy sighed.

"Gabriella isn't a geek, and in case you haven't noticed you're not exactly what I would call a fun person to hang out with. Goodbye Sharpay" he said. As he started walking down the hallway he heard Sharpay scream behind him. He opened the doors and stepped into the sunlight. He got in his car and drove off.

* * *

He parked his car and walked inside his house. He ran upstairs and closed his bedroom door behind him. He threw his backpack on his bed and sat on the chair next to his computer. He turned it on and waited. A few seconds later he logged on and started typing.

**Freakycallbackboy: **Anyone in here?

He typed. A few months ago Chad thought it would be cool to make a "Wildcat chat" and invite anyone that went to east high. Of course the gang made a private chat room as well but it was fun to check this one out too. Troy was about to log off when his computer beeped. He looked up.

**Iluv2cheer: **Hi Troy! Long time no c

**Freakycallbackboy: **Hi Tracy

**Iluv2cheer:** So what's up?

**Freakycallbackboy: **nm, u?

**Iluv2cheer: **Just teaching routines, ugh. I swear some of the girls that come in are just RIDICULOUS! Like, this girl came in today and she weighed like a billion pounds. I walked up to her and was like um hello you have to be under 500 pounds to be on the squad! You know what I mean.

Troy sighed. He hated it when people thought they were better than everyone else.

**Freakycallbackboy: **That's nice Tracy. Brb

Troy walked away from his computer and went to the bathroom. He closed his bedroom door behind him again and sat back down. He laughed when he saw the screen.

**Iluv2cheer:** I know geez I wish people were as smart, pretty and talented as me.

**Iluv2cheer:** ok

**Iluv2cheer: **Troy?

**Iluv2cheer: **hello?

**Iluv2cheer:** K I have to go. C U at Chelsea's party.

**Iluv2cheer has signed off**

**Chad'sthenamebball'sthegame has signed on **

**Chad'sthenamebball'sthegame: **hey dude

**Freakycallbackboy: **Hey, why is your name so long?

**Chad'sthenamebball'sthegame: **It explains me well. So have u heard about Ryan and Gabi?

**Freakycallbackboy: **No, what about em

**Chad'sthenamebball'sthegame: **Dude, Taylor told me that Gabi told her that they are going out

**Freakycallbackboy: **huh? Since when

**Chad'sthenamebball'sthegame: **today I guess. I gtg, dinner's ready. C u l8r

**Chad'sthenamebball'sthegame has signed off**

Troy sat at his computer confused. "Why was Gabriella going out with Ryan? I mean yeah they got close after I broke up with her but I didn't know they got that close" He thought. He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"Hey Troy" she answered.

"Hey" he replied. There was a pause.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"I need help with the history work" he replied.

"Um, well you can come over if you want" Gabriella suggested.

"Sure. I'll be over in a few." He replied. He hung up and grabbed his backpack. He ran down the stairs and into his car. He drove down the street and onto the freeway.

* * *

Gabriella walked inside her house and closed the door behind her. She dropped he bag on the floor and sat down. She started falling asleep when she heard a loud knock on the door. She slowly got up and answered the door.

"Hey Troy" she said.

"Hey" he replied.

"Come in" she said. She closed the door behind him and sat on the couch.

"So, what part do you need help with?" she asked.

"All of it" he replied. She giggled.

"Then we better get started." She replied.

After an hour of doing their homework Troy finally said what was on his mind.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled.

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"That you are dating Ryan!" he replied in an angry tone. Gabriella's smile faded.

"He just asked me out today" she replied.

"And you said yes!" he said.

"Yeah I did. Is that a problem?!" Gabriella yelled. Troy sighed.

"No…I just…I don't know" hew replied. Gabriella sighed and looked at him.

"I guess I can't be a very good friend" Troy finally said.

"Don't say that. You're a great friend." Gabriella replied. Troy looked at her.

"Do you like Ryan?" he asked. Gabriella thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah….I do" she finally said.

"Then I hope he treats you right" Troy replied. They both smiled.

"Wanna try again?" Gabriella asked. Troy laughed.

"Ehh….why not" he said. Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck. Trot put his arms around her waist. Gabriella quickly pulled away with a disgusted look on her face.

"What?" Troy asked.

"You need to take a shower" Gabriella said as she covered her nose. Troy wrapped his arms around her body and smiled as she struggled to get away. He quickly let go as he felt his phone vibrate. He got it out of his pocket and pressed send.

"Hello" he said.

"Hey Troysie! I'm having a party tonight!" was the reply.

"Oh, hi Chelsea. I know and I can go. Mind if I can bring some friends?" he replied.

"Of course not! See you later" she said. Troy put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Gabriella.

"Wanna go to a party?" he asked.

**Well, there you go. I hope you like it. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review.**


	9. Chelsea's party

Gabriella said goodbye to Troy and ran to her room. She got on the computer.

**Mathgeek14: **Hello?

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl: **Hey Gabriella

**Mathgeek14: **Hey Taylor. Have u heard about the party?

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl: **Yeah Chad mentioned it. R u going?

**Mathgeek14**: Idon't know

**iloveGM: **Hey girls

**Mathgeek14: **Hi Ryan

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl: **Hi

**iloveGM: **Hey Gabriella, wanna go to the party with me?

**Mathgeek14: **Sure

**iloveGM: **K i'll pick u up 6

**Mathgeek14: **K c u then

**iloveGM has signed off at 5:15**

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl: **That was weird lol

**Mathgeek14: **Tay come on. He's trying to be a good boyfriend

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl: **I still can't believe u guys r going out

**Mathgeek14: **I want to at least give it a try

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl: **Thenwhy do you still have Troy's basketball number on your screen name?

**Mathgeek14: **I have 2 go. Ttyl

**Mathgeek14 has signed off at 5:20**

Gabriella turned off her computer and walked into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I don't love Troy. I don't love Troy" she said. She sighed. She jumped into the shower and washed her hair. She walked back into her bedroom and opened her closet. She pulled out a black sleeveless blouse and a jean skirt. She quickly put her wavy hair in a ponytail. She then walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She glanced at the clock.

"5:55!" She yelled. She grabbed her phone and put it in her pocket. She quickly ran downstairs as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Where are you going?" Her mom asked. Gabriella looked at her mom.

"Oh, hi mom. I didn't know you were home. I'm going to a party with Ryan" she replied.

"I'm so glad you and Ryan are friends" Her mother said. Gabriella simply nodded and opened the door.

"Hi, Ryan" she said.

"Hi Gabriella. Bye Mrs. Montez" he said. He grabbed her hand and they walked to his car.

* * *

Troy opened the door and instantly wanted to walk back out. The music was blaring and everywhere he looked people were grinding and were obviously drunk. 

"Oh, boy" he said to himself. He made his way through the crowd and found a seat on one of the couches. He sat down and looked around. He pulled out his phone.

**u coming?**

**-T**

He waited for a reply. His phone vibrated and he opened the text.

**just got here**

**-G**

He smiled. He looked at the doorway and frowned as he saw Gabriella walk in with Ryan's arm around her shoulder. Troy saw Gabriella look around the house. He made his way over to her.

"Hey" he said as he walked up to them. Gabriella smiled.

"Hello" Ryan replied. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"You look amazing" he said. Gabriella giggled.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she replied. Ryan cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry Ryan. It's just an inside joke" she said hastily realizing how bad it sounded. Ryan's frown turned into a smile.

"Oh" he said. They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"Well, I better go find Sharpay" Troy finally said. Gabriella nodded and watched as Troy faded into the crowd.

* * *

**2 hours later**

"Hey Taylor, have you seen Troy?" Gabriella asked. Taylor stopped dancing with Chad and turned to Gabriella.

"No, check the kitchen maybe" she replied. Gabriella walked away and searched the house. She walked up the stairs and opened one of the doors.

"Oh, sorry" she said. She was about to turn away when she noticed it was Sharpay on the bed with someone.

"Sharpay!" she yelled. Sharpay stopped kissing the shirtless boy and looked in the doorway.

"Ugh what do you want" she said. Gabriella tried to look at the boy on the bed but his back was towards her.

"Have you seen Troy?" Gabriella replied.

"Why should I tell you where Troy is?" Sharpay replied in a disgusted voice. Gabriella stood in the doorway. The boy turned around to see what the noice was.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gab...r...riella?" he replied. Gabriella sighed.

_"Great, he's drunk"_ she thought.

"Sharpay! Troy's drunk and you were gonna sleep with him!" Gabriella yelled. Sharpay scoffed.

"Oh please, like you wouldnt" she replied.

"I wouldn't" Gabriella stated. Gabriella walked over to the bed.

"Come on Troy. Let's go" she said. She grabbed his hand and picked up his shirt.

"Hey! He's my boyfriend!" Sharpay yelled.

"Not for very long" Gabriella mumbled. Gabriella tried holding Troy up but he was too heavy. She pulled out her phone.

**I need help upstairs**

**-G**

She waited for the reply and sat Troy against a wall. Only a few seconds later she saw Chad running up the stairs.

"Gabi what's wrong?" he asked. Gabriella smiled at his face.

"Aww thanks for worrying about me but the problem is Troy" she said as she pointed to Troy. Chad looked at Troy and sighed.

"Ok, I'll help you take him to his car." Chad said.

* * *

Gabriella parked Troy's car in the driveway and woke him up. 

"Troy wake up" she whispered. Troy groaned and sat up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"My house. You're spending the night" she replied. They got out of the car and walked to the front door. They quietly walked inside. Gabriella grabbed a blanket and pillow and put them on the couch. She walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"You ok in there?" she asked.

"Just peachy" was the reply. She giggled. Troy soon stepped out and smiled at Gabriella.

"What?" she asked.

"You laugh now but just wait until the next time you use your toothbrush" he said. He quickly ran and jumped on the couch.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked. She took a seat next to him.

"Nothing" he said innocently. Gabriella studied him for a few minutes.

"You didn't" she said. Troy smiled.

"I did" he replied. Gabriella smacked his arm and ran into the bathroom. She threw out her toothbrush and walked back into the living room. She was surprised to see Troy already asleep. She bent down to kiss him on the cheek. Troy opened his eyes as he turned his face. Their eyes widened as their lips met. Gabriella instantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry" Troy said.

"No it's ok. You didnt mean to" she replied.

"Well, goodnight" she said. She walked upstairs, into her room. She lay in her bed for a few minutes, not able to sleep. Finally she got up and walked down the stairs. She walked in the kitchen and poured a glass of water. A few minutes later Troy walked in.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked. Gabriella nodded. She put her glass in the sink.

"Well, goodnight" Troy said as he walked back to the couch. Gabriella stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Troy, will you stay with me tonight?" she asked. Troy sat up.

"Sure" he said. They made their way to her bedroom and got in her bed. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. They both soon fell asleep.

**I hope you like it. Please review. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Bowling and Drama?

Gabriella woke up and looked around. She lifted Troy's arm off of her and got up. She quietly opened her balcony door and stepped outside. She put her hands on the railing and closed her eyes. She felt the wind against her face and she finally felt relaxed. She sighed in relief as she felt the heat of the sun on her face. She stepped back inside and closed the door. She walked over to her bed and jumped. She bounced on her bed until Troy finally woke up.

"Aww, Bell come on" he whined.

"This is what you get for using my toothbrush!" she replied. He opened his eyes and smirked.

"It was worth it" He said. Gabriella smiled and sat down.

"Now get out so I can change" Gabriella said. Troy sighed and walked out. Gabriella quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and her favorite T-shirt. She slipped on her Vans and walked out.

"Wow, I think that is the quickest you've ever changed!" Troy exclaimed. Gabriella laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"Let's go" she replied. They got in Troy's car and drove to his house.

"Thanks" Troy said once he opened his door.

"No problem" Gabriella replied.

"Oh Troy" she quickly said. Troy turned around.

"I can't hang out today, I have a lot of homework" she said.

"Sorry" she added. Troy smiled.

"No problem" he said. He waved goodbye and closed the door.

The whole day Troy just lounged around and played basketball every once in a while. At exactly 6 pm he logged on his Instant Message.

**Freakycallbackboy: **Hey everybody!

**Chad'sthenamebball'sthegame: **Hey Troy, What's up?

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl**: Hi

**Freakycallbackboy: **Nm u?

**Chad'sthenamebball'sthegame: **Nothin, I was just telling Taylor that u wouldn't bail on the 6 o clock IM session

**Freakycallbackboy: **Of course I wouldn't! I'm offended Taylor

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl: **lol srry Troy

**Mathgeek14 has logged on**

**Mathgeek14: **Hello everyone

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl: **Hi Gabriella!

**Chad'sthenamebball'sthegame: **Hello Gabs

**Freakycallbackboy: **ello

**Mathgeek14: **What's everybody up to?

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl: **Ugh, talking to guys is so boring without another girl lol

**Chad'sthenamebball'sthegame: **Hey!

**Mathgeek14**: lol

**Freakycallbackboy: **R u guys busy next weekend?

**Mathgeek14: **No why?

**Freakycallbackboy: **Let's go to that new amusement park

**Chad'sthenamebball'sthegame: **That sounds like fun!

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl**: I'm in, Gabriella?

**Mathgeek14: **Uh, sure I'll go

**Freakycallbackboy: **Great its set then

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl: **Oh, srry guys I have to log off. See you later!

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl has signed off at 6:17**

**Chad'sthenamebball'sthegame: **Yeah I gotta bounce. Bye

**Chad'sthenamebball'sthegame has signed off at 6:18**

**Mathgeek14: **That's weird

**Freakycallbackboy: **That's Taylor and Chad for you

**Freakycallbackboy: **How did u get home today?

**Mathgeek14: **Ryan picked me up

**Freakycallbackboy: **O

**Mathgeek14: **Yeah, so how r things with Sharpay?

**Freakycallbackboy: **I'm gonna make it work. I realized I was being unfair so I'm gonna give her a chance.

Gabriella sighed.

**Mathgeek14: **That's great

**Mathgeek14: **K well, I have to go

**Freakycallbackboy: **yeah me too, c u l8r

**Mathgeek14: **bye

**Freakycallbackboy has signed off at 6:23**

Gabriella turned off her computer and walked into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed and walked back into her bedroom. She brushed her hair and started straightening it. She just finished her hair when she heard her phone vibrate on her shelf. She looked at the caller I.D and answered.

"Hi Ryan" she said.

"Hey Gabi, are you busy right now?" he asked.

"Uh, no why?" she replied.

"Get ready to go, I'm picking you up early" he said. She hung up her phone and quickly changed her shirt. She put on her favorite charm bracelet and grabbed her phone. She put her phone in her pocket and ran downstairs. She quickly ran out the door. She waited outside for a few minutes until she saw Ryan's car pull up. Gabriella quickly sat in his car and he drove off. A few minutes later they arrived at the bowling alley. Ryan grabbed Gabriella's hand as they walked inside. Gabriella looked around to see if a lane was open when she spotted a girl with bright blond hair wearing bright pink clothing.

"Sharpay?" she whispered. Just then she saw Troy turn around and look right at her. She smiled and waved.

"Hey Ryan, let's go say hi" she suggested. They walked over to the couple.

"Hey Gabriella, Ryan." Troy said. Ryan waved as Sharpay turned around. She gave Gabriella a dirty look and waved back.

"Well, hey why don't we share this lane" Troy suggested. Gabriella looked at Ryan with a smile on her face.

"Sure, why not" he replied. Ryan and Gabriella got bowling shoes and walked back over to the table.

"You don't mind, do you?" Gabriella asked.

"No, it's cool" Ryan replied.

"Ok, let's enter the names and start playing" Troy said. Everybody typed the name they wanted and sat back down.

"Troy forever?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay giggled.

"That's me, like it?" she replied. Gabriella nodded as Sharpay grabbed a ball. She threw it down the lane and knocked over three pins. Once her turn was over Troy looked up to see who was next.

"Gabi's guy?" he asked. Ryan got up. He walked over to the balls and looked around.

"Hey Troy, what size ball did you get?" Ryan asked.

"Uh, 13" Troy replied. Ryan shook his head. He grabbed a size 14 and slowly rolled it down the lane. Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances. Ryan walked back after his second turn; only knocking down four pins.

"My turn" Gabriella said. She grabbed a ball and threw it down the lane. She waited until lit reached the end.

"Strike!" she yelled. Troy gave her a high five as she came back and sat down.

"What size shoe are you Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

"Seven, why?" Gabriella replied.

"Just wondering" she replied. Gabriella shook it off and clapped as Troy came back after bowling a spare. Sharpay got up as Troy walked back. Troy sat down and Sharpay sat on his lap.

"Good job" she whispered in his ear.

"Thanks" he whispered back. Sharpay walked up and struck a pose before she threw the ball. Troy laughed while Gabriella sighed. After Sharpay was done she ran back and sat on Troy's lap. Ryan walked up and flexed his muscles before throwing the ball.

"You guys want drinks?" Troy asked.

"Um, I'll have a water sweetie" Sharpay said.

"I didn't bring any money" Gabriella said.

"It's fine, I'll pay for it" Troy offered. Ryan came back and sat down.

"No, here Gabriella you can use my credit card. Since you're **my** date" Ryan replied. Gabriella noticed that Ryan put an emphasis on my and rolled her eyes. Gabriella got up and walked with Troy to the snack bar.

"Does this seem a little weird to you?" Gabriella asked. Troy gave a confused look.

"No, why?" he replied.

"I don't know. It just seems like Ryan is trying to compete with you and Sharpay is trying to compete with me" Gabriella said.

"I didn't notice" Troy said. Gabriella sighed.

"Maybe it's nothing. So how are you and Sharpay doing?" Gabriella asked. Troy thought about it for a moment.

"Good" he said simply. Gabriella looked at him.

"It's good" he repeated.

"I didn't say anything" Gabriella replied. They got the drinks and sat back down.

"Thank you sweetie" Sharpay said. She started kissing him for what seemed like hours to Gabriella. Sharpay pulled away and smiled and Gabriella. Gabriella was about to get up when she felt Ryan grab her wrist. She looked at him quizzically.

"Wha" she started. But before she could finish she felt his lips on hers. She pulled away after a few seconds and got up. She turned around and saw Ryan smiling at Troy. She shook her head and grabbed a ball.

"I had a great night Troy" Sharpay said.

"Me too" Troy replied. He kissed her lightly on the lips. He felt her wrap her hands around his neck as she deepened the kiss. He soon pulled away and smiled.He turned around and started walking to his car. Before he got in his car he looked at the mansion and waved goodbye to Sharpay. He drove home and walked up to his room. He fell on his bed and immediately fell asleep.

**I hope you like this chapter. It took me a long time to write it. So in this chapter you can kind of tell that Sharpay and Ryan are trying to out-do Troy and Gabriella lol.**

**I will try to add more Troyella in the next chapter. Please review**


	11. Monday blues

**Sorry it took a while to update. I hope you like this chapter.**

Gabriella woke up to the sound of a crash. She sat straight up and ran downstairs.

"What happened?" she asked. Ryan walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Gabs, I making you breakfast" he said. Gabriella smiled weakly and walked back p the stairs. She changed into a pair of light blue jeans and a white blouse with the blue sweater she got from Troy. She walks back down the stairs and sits on the stool in the kitchen.

"What are you making?" she asked. Ryan turned around.

"Salmon and eggs" he replied. He turned back around and continued cooking.

"_Salmon and eggs!"_ she thought_ "Is that even breakfast?"_ Ryan turned back around and Gabriella smiled.

"I know, you're probably thinking it's a weird breakfast but you'll get used to it. All the stars are on this diet" he said.

"Ryan, I don't need to be on a diet" Gabriella replied now getting angry.

"No, not like that Gabs, I just want you to keep your perfect figure" he said. Gabriella sighed and decided to let it go.

Ryan served the salmon and eggs with a glass of orange juice. Gabriella ate it quickly and ran up the stairs. She brushed her teeth and grabbed the mouth wash. She rinsed her mouth and ran back down the stairs. She grabbed her bag and looked around for Ryan. A few minutes later Ryan walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door for her. She walked outside and looked for his car.

"Where's your car?" she asked.

"I walked" he replied. She turned to him.

"How are we going to get to school?" she asked.

"We walk" he replied. She sighed and started walking. As Gabriella arrived at school she heard the bell ring and started running. She slipped in her seat just as the tardy bell rang.

"Good Morning East High Wildcats!" the announcements yelled.

"Career day for all of you seniors is on Friday" it continued.

"Don't forget homecoming is next Friday, all expenses paid thanks to the basketball team and scholastic decathlon" The class cheered.

"Make sure to nominate your Homecoming Queen, King, Princess, and Prince" Troy looked around the class to see everybody whispering.

"And last but not least callback list will be posted after lunch on the school billboard while basketball team and scholastic decathlon team list will be posted in the gym"

"Have a great day wildcats!" it finished. The class started talking.

"Quiet!" Mrs. Darbus yelled. The class silenced.

"Thank you" she said. For the rest of the class period Mrs. Darbus explained how important Shakespeare is to the drama world. Troy scribbled something down and folded the paper. He quickly put it on Chad's desk and told him to pass it to Gabriella. Gabriella slowly unfolded the paper.

**What r u doing for your birthday?**

It read. Gabriella quickly wrote something down and passed it back.

**Party on Saturday at my place. Can u come?**

Troy thought for a few minutes before writing something down.

**Wouldn't miss it. Have fun in calc**

Gabriella giggled.

"Do you find something about Shakespeare funny Ms. Montez?" Mrs. Darbus asked. Gabriella's head shot up. Her cheeks turned bright red as she shook her head.

"Hmph" Mrs. Darbus replied before she started rambling again about Shakespeare.

The bell rang to get out of class and Gabriella gathered her stuff and walked out. She gasped as she was suddenly pulled back. She turned around and instantly felt lips crash against hers. She felt someone's tongue slide into her mouth as she pulled away. With eyes wide open she stared at Ryan.

"Ryan!" she fumed. "You scared me!"

Ryan just smirked and looked behind her. She turned around to try to see what Ryan was looking at. She sighed as she saw Troy staring at her with confused eyes. She quickly walked to her Calculus class and sat down. She zoned out during the whole class and was snapped back into reality by the bell ringing. She quickly grabbed her back and ran out the door. She made her way to History and tried to avoid everybody. She quietly sat down and waited for the bell. Right as the bell rang Troy walked in and took a seat.

Noticing he was quiet Gabriella tapped him on the shoulder.

"You ok?" she asked. He turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, you?" he replied.

"Fine" she said. He sent her a knowing look and she sighed. He got the hint and turned to face the teacher. Gabriella was daydreaming when she felt her pocket vibrate. She looked up and saw that the teacher was facing the board and she quickly pulled her Sidekick out of her pocket.

**What's up with u and Ryan?**

**-Tay**

Gabriella sighed and quickly texted a response.

**I dunno, he is acting really weird**

**-G**

She waited for a reply and looked back up. This time she saw Troy facing her.

"What?" she whispered.

"Tsk tsk" he whispered. She giggled.

"Excuse me" she replied. He smiled and turned back around. She felt the phone vibrate and opened the text.

**Meet me lunch in the library**

**-Tay**

Gabriella closed the text and slipped the phone back in her pocket. She watched intently as Troy took notes. She giggled to herself and listened to what the teacher was saying. Finally the bell rang and the students left the classroom.

Troy waited for Gabriella outside the classroom. She smiled as she saw him.

"I thought you always pay attention in class" Troy said.

"I text you during Calc don't I?" she replied. Troy laughed. They made their way to the theater. They arrived both laughing from a joke Troy told about something he did in the summer and stopped when they saw the stage. They gave each other confused looks and looked back at the now decorated stage. They walked closer and picked up the large poster. Troy scanned the poster.

"Sharpay and Troy forever?" Troy said.

"Ryan and Gabriella forever?" Gabriella said. They both looked at each other and shook their heads. They rolled up the poster and put it to the side as they saw Mrs. Darbus come in with Ryan and Sharpay close behind.

"Do you like the present Troy?" Sharpay asked as she reached the stage. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled.

"Uh….yeah" he replied. Ryan walked over to Gabriella and put his arm around her waist. He started leaning in for a kiss but Gabriella turned her face so he kissed her cheek.

"We need to talk" she whispered. Ryan nodded. Ryan followed Gabriella off the stage and sat next to her.

"Ryan, I need my space. I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable kissing you yet. I guess I…..I just need time" she said. Ryan face grew red.

"I've given you time. Maybe if you didn't cling on to Troy all the time I would actually have a fighting chance!" He whispered angrily. He got up and walked back to the stage. Gabriella sat still, shocked by what she just heard. She slowly walked on the stage and listened to Mrs. Darbus' instructions.

The bell for lunch rang and Gabriella exited the gym. She quickly checked the Scholastic Decathlon list.

"There's no need to check it. You know you made it" a male whispered. She turned around and smiled.

"Why are you here Troy?" she asked. He smiled.

"Basketball list" he replied.

"There's no need to check, you know you made captain" she mocked.

"Ha ha" he replied.

"Walk you to lunch?" he offered.

"Sorry, I have to meet Taylor in the library" she replied.

"No problem, see you later" Troy said. He walked the opposite direction and Gabriella made her way to the library. She looked around the dark room and found Taylor on the other side. She walked over to her and sat down.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked. Taylor looked up from the book she was reading.

"What's going on with you and Ryan?" Taylor asked. Gabriella sighed and looked away.

"I don't know" Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella, I know you don't feel the way the same way he does" Taylor said. Gabriella faced her.

"I know, but I don't want to hurt him" Gabriella replied. Taylor sighed.

"You have to do what's best for you. Don't worry about how he'll feel" Taylor said.

"I know I'll talk to him right now" she said. Gabriella got up and made her way to the cafeteria. She sat at the "Wildcat" table, next to Ryan.

"Ryan, I think we should take a break" she whispered in his ear. Ryan looked into her eyes.

"Whatever" he replied. Gabriella sighed and got up. She walked through the empty hallway and opened the door to the roof. She sat on the bench in what she considered her tropical relaxation. She closed her eyes and lied down. She thought about everything that had happened in the past few weeks. She sat up when she heard the door open and close. She suddenly saw Troy walk up the stairs.

"I figured you'd be up here" He said as he reached the top. He took a seat next to her.

"Why were you looking for me?" Gabriella asked.

"I was worried about you" he replied. Gabriella smiled as Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just so confused. I guess part of me was feeling like nobody wanted me so when Ryan told me he loved me I took a chance. Now I'm afraid I've ruined everything" she said. Troy looked in her eyes.

"You didn't ruin anything. People make mistakes." He replied. Gabriella sighed and looked down.

"I just feel like I toyed with his emotions" she said. Troy lifted her chin.

"He'll be fine" he said. Gabriella gave a weak smile.

"Thanks Troy" she said. They both shot up as they heard the bell ring.

The bell rang for sixth period and Gabriella walked to her locker. She grabbed her calculus book and put her biology book inside. She closed her locker and walked outside. She slowly walked home enjoying the scenery on her way. She walked up the driveway, to her door. She opened the door and walked up the stairs. She signed onto her messenger and started working on her homework. She was almost finished when she heard a ding on her computer. She walked over to the blue box and sat down.

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl**: Hey, how did it go with Ryan?

**Mathgeek14: **Not so good

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl**: spill

**Mathgeek14: **well I told him and he just said whatever

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl**: ugh, guys are so stupid!

**Mathgeek14: **tell me about it

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl**: so have you gotten an outfit for homecoming?

**Mathgeek14: **not yet

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl**: you busy?

**Mathgeek14: **no just finishing up homework

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl**: I'll pick u up in 10

**Lunkheadbasketballboy'sgirl** has signed off at 2:23

Gabriella signed off and quickly finished her homework. She quickly grabbed 100 dollars off her dresser. She put her stuff in her bag and ran downstairs. The doorbell rang just as she opened the door. She saw Taylor smiling brightly and she stepped outside. The way to the mall was a comfortable silence. A few minutes later Taylor parked her car and turned off the engine. Gabriella stepped out and followed Taylor inside. The girls spent hours at the mall. They were coming out of Macy's when Taylor spotted Sharpay and Ryan. She quickly grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her into a random store. Gabriella looked around.

"Ooh, I love this dress" she said. Taylor looked at it and smiled.

"That would look great on you!" she said. Gabriella smiled. She grabbed the white dress with ruffles that ended right above her knees and tried it on. A few minutes later she stepped out of the dressing room. Taylor gasped as Gabriella walked to her.

"It looks amazing!" Taylor screamed. Gabriella giggled. Gabriella changed back into her clothing and took the dress to the cash register.

"43.95" the man said. Gabriella dug in her pocket and pulled out a 50. She gave him the money. He gave her the change and the bag. Taylor and Gabriella walked to the shoe store and tried on almost the whole store. Finally Gabriella found a pair of white heels that matched her dress and bought them. Taylor dropped Gabriella off at her house around five o' clock. Gabriella said hi to her mom and ran up the stairs. She put the dress in her closet and fell on the bed.

**I know you might be mad at me about the Gabriella/Ryan thing but I had to. Sorry. More Troyella coming soon. Thank you so much for the reviews, alert adds, and favorite story adds. They mean so much! Next chapter will hopefully be up by next weekend. **

**Please review. **


	12. Very Important AN

Hey everyone, sorry this isn't a chapter but please read.

I want to start writing a new story but I need help with a few things.

1. I need a job for Gabriella and here are my options so far:

**Nurse**

**High School Teacher (subject?)**

**Preschool Teacher**

**Your ideas**

2. Troy's child:

**Boy **

**Girl**

3. And I need a name for the child.

**Please send me your ideas and if I choose yours I will send you a summary of the story, dedicate the story to you, and dedicate the next chapter of When Life Gives you Lemons to you. **

**So, please please please tell me your thoughts and ideas. Thank you for your support. **

**P.S. Next chapter of When life gives you lemons is coming soon!**


	13. Saturday Secrets

**Dedicated to Hsmgirl102! _P.S. sorry chapter is short_.**

Taylor woke up and got out of bed. She changed into gray sweats and a loose tank top. She slipped on some tennis shoes and walked out the front door. She got in her car and attempted to start it.

"Piece of crap!" she whispered. She got out of the car and slammed the door behind her. She pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello Taylor" was the answer.

"Hey Chad, can you come pick me up? I need to get to Zeke's house" she said.

"On my way" he replied. Taylor hung up and sat on the curb. A few minutes later a red civic pulled up and Taylor got up. She got in the car and they drove off.

"So, why are you going to Zeke's?" Chad asked.

"I'm going to help him with Gabi's cake" she replied.

"Oh, sounds like fun" Chad said. Taylor smiled.

"We would've invited you but you have basketball practice remember" She said. He nodded and pulled over. Taylor opened the door and got out.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem" he replied. He drove off as Taylor walked up to Zeke's front door. She knocked and waited for an answer. After a few minutes of waiting she walked around the house and snuck in through the back door.

"Zeke" she called out. She walked around the house and knocked on Zeke's bedroom door.

"One minute" he said. A few seconds later he opened the door. Taylor stepped back and looked at the boy with his hair messed up, shirt crinkled, and pants unzipped.

"Just got up" he said. Taylor's mouth formed an "O" and walked inside the room. She opened the closet and turned towards him.

"You might want to change, I'll get it" she said. She turned back around and gasped.

"Sharpay!" she yelled. Sharpay stepped out of the closet and fixed her messy hair.

"You….you guys are…..but what about Troy!" Taylor yelled.

"Don't tell Troy" Sharpay pleaded. Taylor's mouth hung open.

"I'm not gonna keep your secret and ruin my friendship with Troy!" she yelled. Sharpay's face turned red.

"If you tell him, I'll tell everyone your secret!" Sharpay replied. Taylor's face grew pale.

"He deserves to know" she whispered. She ran out of the house and made her way to Gabriella's house.

* * *

Troy checked his watch. 

_5:30_ it read. Troy put his basketball down and ran inside his house. He jumped in the shower and quickly rinsed off. He stepped out a few minutes later and put on a pair of black boxers and faded jeans. He slipped on a white tank top and his black sandals. He grabbed his overnight bag and walked out the door.

**I know this chapter is _REALLY_ short but I just wanted to get a chapter out. Only one or two more chapters left. Thanks for all the reviews and check out my new story To Want What You Can't Have. Next chapter coming soon!**


	14. Final Party

**The Party**

* * *

"Alright, um……Taylor truth or dare?" Kelsi asked. Taylor looked up. 

"Truth" she said. Kelsi thought for a moment.

"Why have you been so quiet the whole night?" She asked.

"I'm…….I'm just tired" she lied.

"Troy, truth or dare" she said quickly trying to get attention away from her.

"Truth" he said.

"Boo!" Chad yelled. Everyone started laughing.

"How do you feel about Sharpay?" Taylor asked. Troy looked at Sharpay.

"I really like her" Troy said. Sharpay giggled. She reached out and kissed him. Taylor looked at Gabriella who was looking down. She suddenly stood up and grabbed Troy's arm.

"We need to talk" she said. Troy grew a confused look on his face and stood up. He followed Taylor to Gabriella's bedroom and she closed the door behind him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Sharpay's cheating on you!" she blurted out. Troy's face turned pale.

"What?" He replied.

"I'm sorry Troy, I saw her today and she was with another guy" Taylor added. Troy fell on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Who?" he asked.

"Huh?" Taylor replied.

"Who's the guy?" He said. Taylor sighed.

"You don't want to know" she whispered.

"Tell me Taylor!" he yelled. Taylor backed away and Troy's face calmed.

"Please" he pleaded.

"It's…….It's Zeke" she said. Troy showed no emotion. He stormed out of the room and Taylor ran after him.

"Troy don't!" she yelled. Troy walked into the living room and punched Zeke square in the face. Zeke fell to the floor as everyone gasped.

"What the hell dude!" Chad yelled as he helped Zeke up.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Troy yelled. Zeke started backing up.

"Look, she came to me ok" Zeke said.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked. Troy stopped and looked at everyone.

"Zeke decided to sleep with my girlfriend!" He shouted.

"Is it true?" Gabriella asked Zeke. He looked down.

"Oh my god" Kelsi said.

"Troy, I…..I was going to tell you" Sharpay said.

"I can't take this" Troy said. He ran out the door and kept running until he reached the park. He sat there for what seemed like hours until he saw a shadow coming towards him. The petite figure sat next to him and wrapped their arms around him.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. He looked at her and grabbed her chin.

"Don't be" he said. He pulled her face closer to his and kissed her passionately. She smiled and kissed back.

"I love you" he said.

"Troy, you're just saying that because you're mad at Sharpay" she replied.

"No Gabriella, I love you. Always have!" he said. She giggled and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you too" she said.

**I hope you like it. One more chapter left. Again, sorry it was short. Next chapter will be short also. Next chapter coming soon. Check out my new story: To want what you can't have. Thanks for everything!**


	15. Last Chapter

**Here's the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Gabriella put on the blue dress she has been excited to wear. She curled her hair and put on a pair of white heels. She heard the doorbell ring and walked down the stairs.

"Hello Troy" Gabriella's mother said.

"Hi, Mrs. Montez" he said. He looked past her and smiled.

"Wow, Gabriella you look….wow" he said. Gabriella giggled.

"Thanks you look wow yourself" she replied.

"Yes you both look wow, now get together for pictures" Her mother said. Troy put his arm around Gabriella and smiled for the camera.

* * *

Gabriella sat down exhausted from all the dancing.

"It's time to announce the Prom King and Queen" The announcer yelled.

"This year's Prom King is……Troy Bolton!" he yelled. Everyone cheered as Troy walked up to the stage.

"And our Prom Queen is……..Sharpay Evans!" he yelled. Troy smiled and helped Sharpay get on the stage.

"I'm really sorry about everything Troy" she said.

"It's ok really. I forgive you" he replied. They got their crowns and walked off the stage. Troy made his way to Gabriella.

"Now it's time for the King and Queen dance!" The announcer said. Troy groaned.

"Ok, gotta go. I love you" he said.

"I love you too" Gabriella replied. She watched as he made his way towards the center of the dance floor and giggled.

"The drama never ends" she whispered.

* * *

"Everybody gather round" Troy said. Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, and Troy all stood together and smiled. A bright flash went off.

"I can't believe the year is almost over" Taylor said. Everyone said something in agreement and each made their way to their rides.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella arrived at her house and Troy walked her to her door.

"I had a great night Troy" she said.

"Me too" he replied. She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight" she said.

"Night" he replied. He started walking away.

"Oh, and Troy" she started. He turned around. "If you're ever that close to Sharpay again we're gonna have issues" she said. Troy laughed.

"Don't worry Gabriella, you're the only one I love" he said.

**Well, that's the end. I hope you like the story, and I'm sorry the ending was so bad. Please check out my new story. Thank you so much for sticking with this story!**


End file.
